Avian Rangers
by Alan Wilkinson
Summary: When Andros wishes for help, the results are...interesting. Please R/R


****

Disclaimer: _Sing along at home if you know the words. Power Rangers, Mega Voyager etc, belong to Saban International. This fic is rated PG. (enough said really...)._

****

Authors Note's: _Writing PR stories is easy. I've been doing so on and off for the past six years, though they've only recently made it to the Net, thanks to Fanfiction.net. And no, Carinsy, I'm not trying to curry favour. This is genuine. Thanks to you guys I'm finally flying high._

ahem. As I was saying. Writing PR stories is easy. Writing short PR stories is an art form (mine usually end up far too long). Thus this, my first PR short story, written a few years back, is the one I'm most proud of.

****

Avian Rangers

By Alan John Wilkinson

cassius335@yahoo.com

The Mega Voyager slammed into the ground and Dark Spectre's latest creation, the War Zord Glytor, a melded version of Cyclopsis and Goldgoyle, roared in triumph. Even with the backup of the Mega Winger, things were going badly.

"Shields down to 40%!" reported TJ.

"We can't take much more of this!" Cassie warned, though they all knew it.

"We need help!" Andros said.

They knew that too. 

But, though none of them knew it, the Power was coming to their aid, and a power thought long lost was about to make a return.

And, on Earth, three former Zeo Rangers found their sub-divisions missing. 

As for the other two... 

*****

Somewhere in London, Tommy took a deep breath and knocked. It opened. "Tommy!" Kat said, pleasantly surprised. "It's nice to see you."

"You too. Er, are you expecting someone?" Kat was clad in a tight, sparkling pink dress, improved by the distinct absence of a bra.

"Actually I was going to a film premiere. I wasn't expecting you."

"Er, can I come in?"

"Sure. So why are you here?"

"There's something I what to...hey!"

Before either of them could react, they flashed in their respective colours (Tommy's red and Kat's pink), flared.... 

And disappeared. 

*****

In a garage in Charterville, Justin sighed. The work was great, being with his father was awesome beyond words, and the Beetleborgs were friendly enough, especially Jo, but knowing them just made Justin miss being a Turbo Ranger all the more. He sighed again. 

Suddenly he heard Storm Blaster cry out, not with sound exactly, but a definite cry. "What's the matter?" Justin asked. Before Storm Blaster could reply, Justin flared purple, and disappeared... 

*****

In Switzerland, Zack walked briskly towards the Hotel room he shared with his fellow Zyuranger, Trini. He let himself in, and his ears picked up the sound of the shower. "Yo, Trini, you're late!"

"I overslept! I'll be out in a minute. Where were you all night anyway?"

"Private." Zack replied simply. He'd stopped telling Trini about his private life to stop her teasing him about it. She'd eventually taken the hint.

Suddenly Trini shrieked. Zack caught sight of a flash of gold. "Trini!" he shouted. Then he flashed silver, flared, and was gone. 

*****

The five humans, four of them no longer teens, met in hyper space, and quickly realised, to their surprise and Justins awe, that one of their number was both naked and wet. 

"I was in the shower!"

Trini wailed, mortified. "I was in the bloody shower!" Justin just stared, transfixed by the view and no-one was close enough to stop him, though to be fair no-one was close to anyone.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked. Kat was doubled over, clutching her stomach, her eyes closed.

"I'm going to be sick." she moaned. "Long teleports always make me..." 

With a groan, Kat became the first person to throw up literally _in_ hyper space, puking all over Tommy from a (relative) distance of about three feet, though the noise of someone being disgustingly sick on her boyfriend was enough to break Justin out of his trance. "Sorry." Kat said, wiping her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Tommy replied ruefully, dripping slightly.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Zack demanded.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Justin replied, glad that his other reaction to Trini's nudity was hidden by his loose overalls, "but we're being teleported, and we're teleporting a very long distance away from Earth."

"Duh." Kat replied carefully. She had a feeling she might be sick again.

"That takes care of 'what'" Trini said, "but who's doing this, and why?"

"Someone's in trouble." Zack realised. "It's the only reason to call together a team of Rangers."

"But who?" Justin asked.

Us. a voice replied. The five looked 'up' to see the five shards of the Zeo Crystal flying in 'V' formation, red foremost.

"Phoenix?" Tommy asked, confused.

It's me, Tommy. The Astro Rangers are in trouble, and they need your help. I'm sorry for the short notice, but you need to morph. 

"How?" 

Trust us.

The five shards dipped their tips, each pointing at it's host-to-be. Zeo V shot into Tommy, and Zeo I into Kat. As before, the remaining shards provided new colours. Zeo II hit Trini, making her glow gold. Zeo IV claimed Zack, tuning his black T-shirt silver. Finally, Zeo III, the shard of Rocky's former powers, struck Justin in the heart, changing the blue of his overalls into a rich purple.

It came to them.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink --- Crane!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Gold --- Eagle!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Purple --- Wyvern!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Silver --- Hawk!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red --- Phoenix!"

Now they all glowed, even shone, brightly in their respective colours. Five coins materialised, each engraved with a bird, but they looked burned and dead. Zeo energy flowed from the Rangers eyes, unbidden, and into the coins, resurrecting and re-energizing them. Five morphers sparkled into being, each around a coin, and flew into the hands of their new owners.

"Locked and loaded. It's Morphin Time, gang!" Tommy commanded.

"Crane!"

"Eagle!"

"Wyvern!"

"Hawk!"

"Phoenix!" 

*****

"We really need help, now!" Zhane said as he fell out of the downed Mega Winger.

"Help?" Astronema retorted. "You need a miracle!"

"Somebody say something about a miracle?" a voice asked. Astronema looked up in shock to see five Rangers with birds on their helmets, and shapes on their chests. But the most striking feature was their wings, extended from their backs, three sets of feathered wings in various sizes and patterns, and one set of leather wings on what looked like the Purple Ranger. But foremost was the Red Ranger, with a fourth set of feathered wings, but ablaze, with the symbol of the star on his chest. 

"You guys need a hand?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"YES!" the Astro Rangers yelled in unison.

"Where did they come from?" Carlos asked.

"Who cares?" Ashley retorted.

"Who are you?" Astronema asked.

"You don't know?" Phoenix Ranger asked, chuckling. "Wonders will never cease. Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" the other Avian Rangers agreed. "We need Avian Zord power, NOW!" 

*****

They flew through hyper space, answering the call, and as they flew, Phoenix and Crane melded into new forms. As they did so, Eagle, Hawk and the larger Wyvern were reborn as Zords anew.

As they returned to normal space, they assumed formation, Hawk and Eagle in front, Wyvern following, flanked by Phoenix and Crane. 

They hit the planets atmosphere, and began to transform, Phoenix and Crane mutating to become the arms and fists, Hawk and Eagle becoming legs and feet, and Wyvern into the body and head. 

Then they locked together, five Zords interlocking to form one: the Avian Megazord.

*****

As the Megazord landed, the Avian Rangers folded in their wings, and line-of-sight teleported to their cockpit. "Alright," Tommy grinned. "Now it's a fair fight!"

Wyvern Ranger whooped. "God, I've missed this!"

"Don't take the Lords name in vain, Justin." Crane Ranger scolded coolly.

"Yes, Mum." Justin teased.

"Leave him be, Kat." Eagle Ranger said, still embarrassed that the others had seen her nude, "It is great to be back."

"Not just back." Phoenix Ranger countered, remembering something Adam had once said. "Better."

"Damn right!" Hawk Ranger agreed. "Let's Rock and Roll!"

So they did... 

The End

****

Dedication

__

To Jeremy Ray Logsdon and Ellen Brand, the King and Queen of PR fanfiction. You lead, we follow.

To Carl Turner, my friend, for being there.

To all the above, plus Haim Saban, Judd Lynn and all the Rangers past, present and future.

May the Power Protect you all.

Always.

- Alan.


End file.
